


Dipper Pines: The Love Of Infinity

by Carliro



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good, Holy Fire, Love, M/M, Post-Finale, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drive back home is sad, but glories await.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper Pines: The Love Of Infinity

Dipper and Mabel were at the bus. They were very sad because they had to leave Gravity Falls behind, they had to leave the wonderous place of dreams and passions where they spent the season of Helios' kissed rays upon fruitful vegetation Gaea. But the depressive grasp of Autumn clasped, the White Tiger of chinese expectations clawed and brought the season of decay and death upon the north american northwestern rainforests of despise, and now the paternal call of civilisation proclavities clashed against the beautiful nature of the rural mind.

Dipper was reading The Chaldean Oracles to entertain himself, while Mabel was inserting Waddles' right foreleg hooves, one in her vagina and another in her anus.

"Oh my piggy, fucks your Momma lady of girlish perplexion!" moaned Mabel like a cow of erudiction.

Waddles tried deperately to take his paw off, but the devil horny girl would not let, she had to experience the joy of Nirvana so unlawfully taken from her.

"And it's all your FAULT!" Mabel shouted atg Dippers.

"My fault!? You were delusionally trying to deny the dictates of reality, you fop!" Dipper raged, but it was only to mask his erection in his panties.

Yes, Dipper got very horny from the commotion, all the girly hormones emanating from the sordid cancerous vagina and the mite-infested colon belonging to his dearest sister of ages, and his fetid, smegma-encrusted penis now begged to get free, to RAPE the wonderous caverns of insipid despise. But he did not let, he was a man of logic and intellect, of blue mana of the distant islands and misty lakes, he could not let himself give in to animalistic desires of calaminous woe.

This infuriated Ushas, hindu goddess of the dawn, who could not bear that her gift of love was rejected by such egotistical hearts. So she casted a light beam that filtered through the window, bifurcating and hitting each of Dipper's nipples!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MY DIPPLES ARE ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Dipper in caustic criticism of his singed masculine milk rings.

"No, it is LIGHT, you will pay for such a sin!" Ushas said angirly, "For that here's another one!"

And another beam of light became two and aimed at Dipper's testicles! But suddenly there was a dark spell that protected the balls!

"Oh thank Indra!" said the bus driver, he found Dipper really hot and was hoping for some action.

Suddenly something fell on the bus roof with a loud BOOM, and there were roof prints shaped like lady high heels. The glass broke, and out of it came.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................BAYONETTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh, you naughty little children" moaned Bayonetta with her hair dresses, "You need to learn to talk to a lady through mommy!"

Dipper salivated, he found Cereza grgeous and dsitracted the iddle mind from Wendy the traitor who did not want to be RAPED, Candy the whore and his incestuous devil sister. He immediately tried to finger her pussy, but she slapped away and broke his hands bones.

 

"FUCK WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" he said, he did not like beign denied his emotions of turbulent affections.

"Now now, you can only bugger my arsehole if you suck that poor man's dick first" Bayonetta winked with her eyelashes filled with rotten, green cum-crust.

DIPper grunted, and got out of his sit and walked all the way to the front of the bus, and kneeled before the driver's sit. Unlucky he was, he hit his head on the steering wheel and it hit his Broca area, making him pee himself.

"Haha, you wanted the waters of the womb but got the gold of the bladder instead!" cockled Mabel, as the mites in her anus crawled into her uterus through Waddle hooves.

"Don't listen to them, they are jealous of your masculine charms and allurity" said the driver, winking sexily and encouragingly at Dipper.

Dipper felt all warm and tingly inside, and happily unzipped the man's panties. His cock was huge and firm, powerful and uncircumcised, and Dipper's mouth became humid like the nostrils of a frog. He licked that majestice girth and the foreskin, savouring the fine man wine musk like a wolly rhinoceros odorous intestines, then he suctioned the enormous pulsing head of wonders like a newborn marsupial on the blackened crust nipples of a metatherian mother pouch. He was so good he could even deepthroat, precum guzzling down his chin like the rapids in Yunnan. Some even pooled in the nascent beard that was forming at the front of the chin.

"Oh, Dipper my boy, your heart is of the incadescent gloom of the stars, but your mouth is that of an syphilis slut!" moaned the driver with much plesiosaur in his wooden milk generation male organ.

Bayonetts got very hot and bothered by this, she took Waddles' hooves out of Mabel's holes and replaced them with her fingers. Her putrid, decaying nails ripped through the barrier between ass and pussy, creating a cloca full of putrefacted pigeon shit, which she took out and licked with much pleasure. She then kissed Mable passionately, their tongues filling each other's faces with most nausea inducing chocolate, making them vomit. Bayonetta rubbed the vomit and shit on Mabel's supple body, burning away her sinful skin of terpsimbrotric madness.

Meanwhile, K$ha came in from the roof, bringing Pacific on her hook stabbed in the blonde richie girl's vagina and anus. Ke$ha put the hooked Pacifica on the Bus' ceiling and then took out a knife and gutted her like a fish (AN: this is why you don't see Pacicifa in the final credits), spreading tons of blood and shitty that she and the other girls covered themselves with.

Now there was a massive lesbo serenade party in the bus, stinking of rotten eggs and most bile brown dung the girls rubbed on each other. Waddles much liked, and took turns fucking each and every pussy. Dipper got very jeally, but he didn't care, all he cared about now was pleasing that wonderous male obilisk before him.

"Oh, bus driver, your penis is my idol, which I will worship for all eternal history!" moaned Dipper, masturbating his filthy cock rapidly, so much so that bits of the foreskin flew off it.

"Oh, my love, it is time" said the bus drive, and the pulled Dipper up and frenched him passionately like the sun's cadent glow upon morunful songs of yore.

A drop of shit, blood and pig semen splashed into the driver's window, and so the bus driver rubbed it on his shaft and at last PENETRACULATED Dipper's holy boy depths. The young little boy moaned as his proastate was punched by the ancient rod that Moses used to ward off the serpents, screaming in the most divine NIRVANA PLEASURES OF EXISTENCE.

 

"OH YES YES FUCK ME OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" moaned Dipper like a french duck in sordid wombs.

The pleasure was so holy and bright that the bus went supernova, a searing light emenating from our divine couple and exploding the vehicle, burning Mabel, Bayonetta and Ke$ha intooblivion while Dipper and the bus driver raised themselves themselves to most henotic godhood, a divine pair forever stamped on the heavens in a new and bright constellation. Now, whenever couples stare at the nightsky, they can see their love, forever bound and forever eternal, united forever in a holy orgasm that showers the galaxy with the wonders of insight and glory.

And so our story ends, the end of Gravity Falls, where Ushas will forever decry, forever unhappy that her domain of love was usurped by the boy who was born with a constellation and now is one, united forever with his love.

Amen, amen, and AMEN!


End file.
